justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Dismissed Without Honors
Dismissed Without Honors is a mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Tom Sheldon has parked the Pocumtuck Nomad onto a beach and set up a camp, right inside Esperito City. He informs Rico that police chief Carmona has switched sides and is now working for Salvador Mendoza. Kane tells Rico that Carmona and his loyal men are "holed up" in what she calls a "secret police headquarters". You have to kill him. Use the gallery below for reference with the action. Walkthrough The Rioja Cartel gangsters and Guerrillas are already there, but first you'll have to go meet Inmaculada. She's standing at a street corner with two of her gangsters. Inmaculada asks you to help them bust into the prison. Run after her (or drive your car) until you get to the target building. There will be sandbags on the street and Black Hand guarding the sandbags. Kill all the Black Hand soldiers and then throw a Grenade at the building entrance. No point in wasting time with a Triggered Explosive. Get into the building. As soon as you enter, you'll see a cut-scene, where Tom informs you that Esperanza is held in the prison and you have to get her out. There will be a few Black Hand soldiers in the courtyard, along with two MVs. Don't destroy the MVs. Run up the stairs and kill the last Black Hand soldiers on your way. Esperanza will be so pissed off that she threatens to castrate Carmona with the knife that she's holding. She's not really holding any knife so it seems that she only made a symbolic threat. Now get back out and finish the job. There will be a few more Black Hand soldiers on your way. Enter one of the MVs. Esperanza will get in, next to you and Inmaculada will use the mounted gun. Chase Carmona down! There will be a few Black Hand MVs on the street, but ignore those. Inmaculada will destroy Carmonas MV and there will be a cut-scene. It turns out that Esperanza wasn't kidding with that threat. Inmaculada will join in on the mutilation. The mission ends with out showing you too much. Rico will spawn at some industrial backyard in Esperito City South. The Black Hand MV will be there too, so you won't have to walk to your next destination. Trivia *The Pocumtuck Nomads location at the beginning of this mission makes Tom seem like a "redneck". Parking a large RV at a beach is usually classy, but if it's done in city limits like that, it makes him seem poor. *Kane is misinformed, or confused in this mission. She calls the target building a "secret police headquarters", but the mission objective sentece (on screen) and Inmaculada both call it a prison. That building could be both, but it just seems odd. *Tom Sheldon must have super powers. This mission isn't the first time when he's managed to determine the contents of a building, with out having seen it. *This mission is the first place where Inmaculadas name is revealed. *This mission is the first place where Carmonas face and name are put together. The mission scripts are written so poorly that his name was not mentioned in the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop, where he first appeared. The player is left in confusion in the missions between these two missions, when he is spoken of. Gallery File:Dismissed_Without_Honors_1.png|Kane during the briefing. File:Dismissed_Without_Honors_2.png|Meet Inmaculada. File:Dismissed_Without_Honors_3.png|The Prison. File:Dismissed_Without_Honors_4.png|Inside the Prison. File:Dismissed_Without_Honors_5.png|Esperanza Caramicas in the Prison. File:Dismissed_Without_Honors_6.png|The chase. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions